Bekannte Zeitreisen des Zehnten Doctors
Auf dieser Seite befinden sich sämtliche Zeiten die der Zehnte Doctor jemals besucht hat. Diese Seite basiert auf der Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors. Die Zeitangaben, wurden den entsprechenden Medies, TV, Romane ect. Entnommen, oder selbst hinzugefügt. 'Zeitreisen des Zehnten Doctors mit Rose Tyler' 200.100 ''nach'' 2007-12-24, Mo (Handlung von: Born Again ) (*''urspr. 2006, Oktober DI, 18:00 / Barcelona (Planet)) Der 10th Doctor und Rose Tyler lernen sich kennen. '''2007-12-24, Mo' nach 5.000.000.023 (Handlung von: The Christmas Invasion ) Erde . Invasion der Sycorax . Der Doctor verliert seine Hand. 5.000.000.023 nach 4.999.998.040 (Handlung von: New Earth) Aufdeckung der Illegalen Menschenexperimente der Catkinds. Treffen mit Cassandra. Cassandra schließt ihren Loop. 4.999.998.040 nach Unbekannt (1) ' (Handlung von: ''The Betrothal of Sontar) Doctor & Rose werden von dem Sontaranern gezwungen ein Artefakt zu suchen. 'Unbekannt (1) ' (Handlung von: Which Switch?) TARDIS. Der Doctor und Rose schrumpfen sich versehentlich selbst. '''Unbekannt (1) ''nach'' Unbekannt (2) (Handlung von: Mirror Image) Unbekannte Handlung. Unbekannt (2) nach 2007 (Handlung von: The Lodger) Der Doctor strandet im Jahr 2007. Er zieht bei Mickey Smith ein. 2007 nach 2. Jhd: 1xx n. C. ' (Handlung von: ''The Stone Rose) Der Doctor & Rose lüften das Geheimnis einer Statue von Rose. '''2. Jhd: 1xx n. C. ''nach'' 2007 '(Handlung von: ''The Feast of the Drowned) Der Doctor & Rose lüften das Geheimnis eines versunkenes Kreuzers. '''2007 nach Unbekannt (3) (Handlung von: The Resurrection Caket) Die TARDIS strandet auf Starfall. Der Schlüssel zum Ewigen Leben & der Schatz von Hamlek Glint werden gesucht. Unbekannt (3) ''nach'' 1879 (Handlung von: Tooth and Claw) (*urspr. 1979. Elvis Konzert.) Komplott der Shaolin-Mönche gegen Queen Viktoria. Befreiung des „''Werwolf-Aliens.“ '''1879' ''nach'' 2007 (Handlung von: F.A.Q.)'' (* urspr. Erde, China.) Der Doctor & Rose landen in Craig Phillips virtueller Realität. 2007'' '''nach'' 1915 (Handlung von: The Futurists) Italien, Mailand. Giovanni Lucio verschwindet spurlos. Ein Römer taucht aus der Vergangenheit auf. Die Zeitlinie verändert sich radikal. '''1915 ''nach'' 3. Jhd: 2xx n. C. Wales, ein römischer Soldat verschwindet spurlos. Giovanni Lucio taucht aus der Zukunft auf. Giovanni und die Harjor beginnen die Zeitlinie zu verändern. Der Doctor stoppt sie. 3. Jhd: 2xx n. C.' 'nach' 31. Jhd: 30xx' (Handlung von: Interstellar Overdrive) Der Doctor & Rose geraten in eine Zeitschleife. 31. Jhd: 30xx ''nach (xx Stunden in d. Vergangenheit. xx. Wiederholungen) ''Der Doctor versucht das Schiff vor der Zerstörung und Rose Tod zu verhindern. Alternative Zeitlinie:'' Der Doctor durchbricht die Zeitschleife, der Sternenkreuzer wird nicht zerstört. Rose überlebt.'' 31. Jhd: 30xx ' ''nach '''1883-08-27, Mo (Handlung von: Under the Volcano) Der Doctor & Rose besuchen Indonesien. Invasion der Chalderans, Ausbruch des Krakatoa. (*''vermtl. Prädestination-Paradoxon''.) 1883-08-27 ''nach'' 2007, Mo ''' (Handlung von: School Reunion'') Der Doctor & Rose treffen Sarah Jane Smith. Invasion der Krillitaner. 2007, Mo ''nach 51. Jhd: 50xx''' (Handlung von: The Girl in the Fireplace) Der Doctor, Rose & Mickey erkunden die S.S. Madame de Pompadour. 51. Jhd: 50xx nach 1727 Renette macht Bekanntschaft mit dem „''Kamin-Mann''“. Angriff eines Uhrwerkandroiden. 1727 nach 51. Jhd: 50xx 51. Jhd: 50xx nach 1743 1743 nach 51. Jhd: 50xx 51. Jhd: 50xx nach 1752 1752 nach 51. Jhd: 50xx 51. Jhd: 50xx nach 1757 1757 nach 51. Jhd: 50xx 51. Jhd: 50xx nach 1763 1763 ''nach'' 51. Jhd: 50xx Der Doctor kehrt ernst zurück. Er liest Reinette's Brief. 51. Jhd: 50xx nach 2007 (Handlung von: The Green-Eyed Monster) Der Doctor & Co. veranstalten eine „Show“ um einen Parasiten (Iagnon) aus Rose zu vertreiben. ''Transdimensionaler Sprung zwischen Erde I und Erde II '''2007 'nach' 2007-02-01, Do' (Handlung von: Rise of the Cybermen + The Age of Steel) Petes Welt. Die TARDIS-Crew strandet in einer Paralleluniversum. John Lumic erschafft die Cybermen. 2007-02-02, Fr (Erde II) nach 2007-02-02, Fr (Erde I) Invasion der Cybermen. Der Doctor & Rose verlassen die Paralellwelt. 2007-02-02, Fr (Erde I) ''nach'' Unbekannte Zukunft (4) '(Handlung von: ''The Germ War) Verhinderung der „''Reinigung''“ der Erde durch die Disinfecdroids. '''Unbekannte Zukunft (4) ''nach'' (vermtl.) 21. Jhd: 20xx '(Handlung von: ''I am a Dalek) (* urspr. 1969-07-20, xx Mondlandung v. Apollo 11) England. Der Doctor & Rose begegnen erneut den Daleks. '''21. Jhd: 20xx nach 1953-06-01, Mo (Handlung von: The Idiot's Latern) (* urspr. 1956 New York, Elvis Konzert.) Der Äther plant die Krönung von Elisabeth II. zu nutzen um sich wieder in einem Körper zu manifestieren. 1953-06-02, Mo nach 1914 (Handlung von: Warfreekz!) Belgien, Angriff der Deutschen. Einmischung der Warfreekz. 1914 nach 42. Jhd: 41xx (43K2.1) ' (Handlung von: ''The Impossible Planet +The Satan Pit) Santurai Base auf Krop Tor. Infiltration der Ood durch die Bestie. '''42. Jhd: 41xx (43K2.1) ''nach'' Unbekannt (5) '(Handlung von: ''A Delicate Operation) Der Doctor & Rose reisen in den Körper der Königin v. Svelna. '''Unbekannt (5) ''nach'' 2007 ' (Handlung von: ''Love & Monsters) Der Doctor jagt ein „Schatten-Wesen“' (''vmtl. Vasta Nerada). Elton's Mutter stirbt. Elton sieht den Doctor. Der Doctor und Rose jagen ein Alien, Elton wird in die Jagd involviert. Elton gründet L.I.N.D.A.'' Kampf mit Viktor Kennedy/ Abzorbalof. 2007 ''nach'' 2012-07-25, Mi ' (Handlung von: ''Fear Her) London bereitet sich auf die xx. Olympischen Sommerspiele vor. Ein Isulus nimmt von Chloe Webber Besitz. '''2012-07-25, Mi ''nach'' Unbekannt (6) ' (Handlung von: ''Blood and Tears) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (6) ''nach'' Unbekannt (7) ' (Handlung von: ''Cuckoo-Spit) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (7) ''nach'' Unbekannt (8) (Handlung von: The Cat Came Back) Unbekannte Handlung. Unbekannt (8) ''nach'' Unbekannt (9) ' (Handlung von: ''Operation of Doom!) Der Doctor & Rose besuchen Vanenzia. Die'' „Stadt der Kunst, der Musik und der Romantik''.“ '''Unbekannt (9) ''nach'' Unbekannt (10) ' (Handlung von: ''Gravestone House) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (10) ''nach'' Unbekannt (11) ' (Handlung von: ''Untitled) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (11) ''nach'' Unbekannt (12) ' (Handlung von: No One Died'') Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (12) ''nach'' Unbekannt (13) ' (Handlung von: ''Fried Death) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (13) ''nach'' Unbekannt (14) ' (Handlung von: ''Bizarre Zero) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (14) ''nach'' 3. Jhd: 2xx n. Chr. ' (Handlung von: ''Save the Humans!) Unbekannte Handlung. '''3. Jhd: 2xx n. Chr.' 'nach' Unbekannt (15) '(Handlung von: Bat Attack!) Unbekannte Handlung. Unbekannt (15) ''nach'' Unbekannt (16) '''(Handlung von: Triskaidekaphobia'') Unbekannte Handlung. Unbekannt (16) ''nach 2025''' (Handlung von: Down the Rabbit Hole) Erde. Ein Junge sabotiert aus Rache einen Märchen -themen Park. 2025 ''nach'' 2007 (Handlung von: The Nightmare) Erde, Wales. Der Doctor & Rose lüften das Geheimnis der „''Schwarzen Insel''.“ Invasion der Cynrog. 2007 ''nach'' 2118, April (Handlung von: The Art of the Destruction) Erde, Afrika. Der Doctor & Rose werden in eine Falle gelockt. Invasion der Valnaxi. 2118, April ''nach'' 24. Jhd: 23xx (Handlung von: The Prise of Paradise) Laylora, der Doctor & Rose versuchen den Planeten zu retten. Invasion der Witiku. 24. Jhd: 23xx ''nach'' 'Unbekannt' (17) ' (Handlung von: ''Smart Bombs) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (17) ''nach'' Unbekannt (18) (Handlung von: Pinball Wizard) Unbekannte Handlung. Unbekannt (18) ''nach'' Unbekannt (19) (Handlung von: Gangster's Paradise) Unbekannte Handlung. 31. Jhd: 30xx ''nach'' Unbekannt (20) ' (Handlung von: ''A Date to Remember) Unbekannte Handlung. '''Unbekannt (20) ''nach'' 2007 (Handlung von: Army of Ghosts + Doomsday) Der Doctor & Rose besuchen einen namenlosen Planeten (Prologszene.) Der Doctor & Rose sehen sich die „''Geister''“ in London an. Torchwood versucht das Leeren-Schiff (Sphäre) zu öffnen. ''Transdimensionale Sprünge zwischen Erde I und Erde II ''(& der Leere'') '''Petes Welt: Erde II, 2007 ''nach Erde I, 2007''' Mickey gelingt es sich als Torchwood – Mitarbeiter einzuschleusen. „''Die Leere''“ ''nach'' 2007 Das Leeren-Schiff des „''Kults von Skaro“ taucht in einem Spalt auf. „Die Leere“ '''nach'' Erde I, 2007''' Die Cybermen nutzen den Spalt um Erde I zu erobern. Das Leeren-Schiff öffnet sich, der „''Kult von Skaro“ trifft auf die Cybermen. '''Petes Welt: Erde II, 2007 'nach' Erde I, 2007' Pete Tyler II, und Torchwood II reisen in unsere Welt. Erde I, 2007 ''nach'' Petes Welt: Erde II, 2007 Der Doctor wird von Pete II unfreiwillig auf die „''andere Seite''“ gebracht. Petes Welt: Erde II, 2007 ''nach'' Erde I, 2007 Pete II und der Doctor reisen zurück. Jackie trifft Pete wieder. Erde I, 2007 ''nach'' Petes Welt: Erde II, 2007 Pete II, Jackie, Mickey und Torchwood II reisen in ihre Welt. Der Doctor „''überlistet''“ Rose. Petes Welt: Erde II, 2007 ''nach'' Erde I, 2007 Rose reist zurück. Der Doctor und Sie schließen den Spalt, Rose droht in die Leere gesogen zu werden. Erde I, 2007 ''nach'' „''Die Leere''“ Die Genesis-Arche, und deren gefangene Daleks werden in die Leere gesogen. Die Cybermen werden in die Leere gesogen. 2007 nach 1930 Der „''Kult von Skaro“ entkommt mittels eines Notfalls-Zeitsprunges. '''Petes Welt: Erde II, 2007 'nach' Erde I, 2007' Pete taucht auf und rettet Rose vor dem Sog in die Leere. Der Doctor reist allein I Inhalt folgt Zeitreisen mit Martha Jones Inhalt folgt Der Doctor reist allein II Inhalt folgt. Zeitreisen mit Donna Noble Inhalt folgt . Kategorie:Zeitreisen des Doctors